Clover
Clover is a main character in the Totally Spies! universe. Clover has medium length blond hair, blue eyes and a red catsuit when she's a spy. She holds a resemblance to Boom Boom from X-Men. Like Boom Boom, she messes around and doesn't like to take things seriously. She is voiced by Andrea Baker in the English version and Fily Keita in the original French version. Of the three Clover is the one who acts the most like the typical teenage girl -- obsessed with fashion, boys and her appearance. Ironically when it comes to the bad guys she's usually the one who's transformed in some way, whether it be becoming muscular, fat or even half cat. Even though Clover is more focused on materialistic and superficial substances than her missions, she does understand the importance of friendship and teamwork. She will rise to the occasion and give villains what they deserve. Clover leads the team sometimes As a play on her concern about looks and boys, Clover's running gag is being drastically physically changed by villains. She is also usually tied up before it. She is often the most kidnapped, where Jerry once commented after Alex mentioned Clover was kidnapped that "That is the fourth time this month". Clover is the most flirtatious of the main group. She is known to have had an abundance of boyfriends and will do anything to get a guy. This is strange, because during her time at elementary school, she was always bullied by her classmates and mainly by one boy, because they regarded her as being particularly easy to fox, as we are told in the episode "Spies vs Spies". The initial sub plot of part three of the episode "Evil Promotion Much?" had her struggling to find a date for her coming out party as she had dated every single boy in the city. Her love of boys can almost (if not entirely) be matched by her love of fashion and beauty. Clover is the most intimately knowledgeable of her friends about pop culture topics, especially topics having to do with attractive male celebrities (for reasons stated above). She has been known to use questionable methods to obtain such information, but nothing truly illegal. Being a stereotypical "American teenage girl", Clover speaks with a strong valley girl accent by saying things like "so totally", and adding the word "much?". Some episode are named after her accents. Clover's style in the season 1-2 was mostly capris and pants. Later in seasons 3-5, she wore more skirts and dresses and she incorporated more high heels. Most of her bathing suits are bikinis, with the exception of "The Get Away" where she wore a white one-piece bathing suit with a towel. She wears an orange bikini in "The Eraser". It is often said Clover's last name is Ewing. However, the show's creator says this is not true and is only a rumor. She is strong as well, whereas in one ending she wants to show off her muscles. It is stated in episode "Zero to Hero" that she has a nephew. She is the only spy known to have a sibling. She is sometimes a vegetarian, as stated on episodes such as "Here Comes the Sun" and "Spies on the Farm". In "Another Evil Boyfriend" while Blaine was doing research on Clover after being sent to annihilate her, he stated that her favorite mall is the Groove and her favorite eatery is the Veg Out. Clover's alter ego is Crimson, from the first spy team before her. Clover is voiced by Andrea Baker. Category:Andrea Baker Category:Characters By Andrea Baker Category:Fily Keita Category:Characters By Fily Keita Category:Totally Spies Category:Clover Category:Babes